Rise of The Half-Breeds
by yogairawanto
Summary: ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

''Kira Kojima''….itulah namaku, aku hanyalah seorang anak kampus biasa yang hidup bersama ayahku yang bernama ''hamura kojima''…..rambutku sedikit panjang berwarna coklat dan sedikit pirang merah api …aku termasuk anak yang mempunyai banyak sekali teman…tetapi aku juga sering ditertawakan anak-anak nakal karena aku selalu terkena sial,aku suka sekali membawa headsetku kemanapun aku pergi untuk mendengarkan lagu…yah…begitulah…..tetapi banyak keanehan yang terjadi padaku….ketika aku masih kecil….ayahku pernah bilang…saat aku diperiksa oleh dokter…dokter mengatakan ada kelainan genetika ditubuhku….padahal aku merasa bahwa aku ini seperti anak pada umunya saja, aku pernah berlomba lari dengan temanku saat SMA…saat aku berlari,aku merasakan suatu energi yang sangat besar di dalam tubuhku…..dan aku aku berlari dan mengejar lawanku sampai akhirnya ku menang…semua orang pada saat itu terkejut , kata guru olahragaku…dia sangat terkejut melihat kecepatanku…dia berkata, kecepatanku itu adalah 8X melebihi pelari atletis…..dan mataku juga bisa melihat kearah benda yang kecil..dan bisa melihat pertikel debu dan bakteri…dan saat aku marah tanganku secara reflek menghantam pohon dan pohon itu meledak…..

Yah itulah aku…..teman-temanku, inilah ceritaku …


	2. Chapter 2

Hari Rabu sore tanggal 2 Maret, Kyoto. Aku saat itu baru saja pulang dari kampusku …tetapi aku memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kafe yang agak jauh dari kampusku , dan aku mengajak temanku yang bernama Toujou , dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna chestnut ( berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan ) sama sepertiku , dia berkacamata , dan memakai jaket hoodie berwarna cream , aku menunggunya di kafe sambil meminum the dan mengakses Wi-Fi kafe di laptopku, saat aku lagi nge-browsing di internet…dan aku tertarik pada suatu berita di salah satu website yang aku kunjungi…bertanya adalah tentang mahkluk yang bernama ''Spirit'' menurut website itu. Spirit adalah mahkluk dari dimensi yang tidak diketahui dan datang ke dunia manusia melalui gempa angkasa….dan salah satu bukti adanya spirit saat aku membuka video dokumentari yang disediakan berita di website itu, aku melihat ribuan tentara dan tank mereka sedang melawan salah seorang spirit , saat kulihat dengan teliti…spirit itu adalah seorang perempuan berbando merah dan bergaun merah….yang membuat aku gemetar adalah saat dia menembakan senjata shotgunya ke alah para tentara yang sedang melawanya….dan ledakan dari senjata itu membuat semua tentara dan tank mereka meledak , termasuk kameraman yang merekam video ini mati….dan ditemukan video dokumentari ini oleh seorang pemadam kebakakaran yang memadamkan api bekas ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh shotgun spirit itu…..sedan takutnya aku melihat videonya…..tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan seseorang '' HEY KIRAA '' itu adalah Toujou, temanku yang kuhubungi untuk dating ke kafe…'' huh…kau mengagetkan aku saja…hahahahaha silahkan duduk , aku akan memesan satu the untukmu '' sahutku tertawa sambil menawari dia duduk….'' Hei Kira , apa sensai kamu saat belajar dengan Pak Keiji ?'' kata temanku tertawa geli, '' oh…dosen killer itu…biasa aja ah….coba tebak…aku dikasihnya nilai bagus pada proposal ku ''. kataku gembira… ''hey coba liat ini….video ini sangat mengerikan '' kataku mengajaknya menonton video Dokumentari yang berdurasi 16 menit itu…..saat video itu sudah selesai '' HOLY F****NG SHIT !…astaga apakah itu benar-benar nyata ?'' kata temanku yang terjekut dan gemetar saat melihat video ini…..'' yah..aku juga sih tidak tau…tapi itu menurutku hanyalah hoax '' '' iya semoga saja '' kata temanku yang mulai lega…..setelah 46 menit di kafe itu…aku memutuskan untuk berpamitan dengan temanku Pulang ke apartemenku , saat aku di rumah , ayahku menyediakan ramen untuk kami berdua . dan aku bertanya suatu pertanyaan yang sering kukatakan sejak kecil kepada ayahku '' ayah , siapakah ibuku ?'' kataku . '' ayah belum bisa memberitahumu ! '' kata ayahku…aku merasa aneh….kenapa ayahku tidak memberitahuku tentang ibuku…dari kecil sampai aku tumbuh dewasa , aku belum tau siapa ibuku…..

TO BE CONTINUE !


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya…ayahku kedatangan tamu di apartemen kami , ayahku membuka pintu apartemen kami…..dia melihat sepasang suami istri beserta anaknya '' permisi pak…apakah ini apartemen kediaman Hamura Kojima ? " iya , saya adalah Hamura Kojima '' kata ayahku , aku sedang mendengarkan ayah berbicara di belakang…..'' anda ada perlu apa ? tanya ayahku…..'' kami ingin mencari Anak bapak Yang bernama Kira '' kata suami kepada keluarga anak itu , dan ayah memanggilku untuk keluar bertemu keluarga itu , saat aku sampai…aku rada-rada mengenal mereka , dan mereka berdua suami istri langsung memelukku sambil menangis dan berkata '' terima kasih nak , terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan anak kami '' kata orang tersebut , dan aku mulai ingat siapa anak yang mereka bawa '' Kakak inilah yang menyelamatkanku dari truk yang hendak menabraku 2 bulan yang lalu….aku melihat dari mata kepalaku sendiri…wajah truk yangnyaris menabraku langsung remuk '' kata anak itu kegirangan dan kagum padaku '' darimana kalian mendapatkan alamat ayahku '' tanyaku '' kami mencarimu dan ingin berterimakasih padamu….kami mendapatkan alamat kalian dari temanmu yang bernama Toujou '' kata istri kepada suami itu '' oh Toujou ya ? dia adalah teman baiku '' kataku tersenyum dan ayahku menyuruh aku membautan the untuk mereka sekeluarga….setelah 25 menit mereka berbincang , mereka memutuskan untuk pamit pulang kepada ayahku…ayahku langsung menutup pintu dan menasehati ku '' Kira….sudah ayah beberapa kali bilang…jangan munculkan kekuatanmu kepada orang …ayah sangat khawatir,nak '' kata ayahku cemas '' memangnya kenapa ayah ? kekuatanku itu terkadang tak terduga dan tak bias kukendalikan '' kata ku memberitahu ayahku…''Nak, kamu ingin tau kenapa ayah selalu menyuruh kamu menutupi kekuatamu ini ? karena dunia belum siap dan orang membenci apa yang mereka tidak mengerti….yang ayah takutkan , mereka mengira kamu adalah alian atau apalah itu…dan menyerahkanmu ke pemerintahan dan kau akan dimusnahkan '' kata ayahku lebih cemas dari sebelumnya '' tenanglah ayah…'' kataku sambil memeluk ayahku…

1 Minggu kemudian…..

Aku berniat untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku…dan aku pergi ke suatu tempat yang terpencil nan jauh dari keramaian untuk menguji dan mengendalikan kekuatanku , aku memilih suatu tempat yang terbuka di sebuah bukit…..aku mengangkat tangan kanan ku dan membentuk tanganku seperti memegang sebuah bola kecil…dan aku berkonsentrasi memfokuskan energi ditubuhku yang belum bisa ku kendalikan …. 10 menit , 20 menit , 30 menit…sampai 60 menit….tidak ada reaksi apapun dalam tubuhku….aku coba berkonsentrasi yang lebih fokus lagi…tak lama kemudian…tiba-tiba tanganku terasa bergetar dan aku merasakan ada suata energy yang berjalan ditubuhku….tanganku seperti terbakar…dan aku mulai melihat di tanganku muncul sebuah aura kecil kebiruan yang semakin lama semakin membesar…dan membentuk sebuah api berwarna biru…dan aku langsung melempar api yang berada di tanganku ke suatu pohon kecil…dan pohon itu terbakar api yang berwarna biru….aku langsung menjerit keaskitan karena aku belum terlalu baik dalam mengendalikan kekuatanku….., aku langsung menyiapkan kotak P3K yang aku bawa…dan aku langsung perbani tanganku yang terbakar itu…..

2 Hari kemudian…..aku ingin mencoba lagi megendalikan kekuatanku…dan pergi ke tempat yang biasa aku datangi , aku melihat sebuah pohon yang sangat super besar dan mempunyai ranting raksasa….aku mulai teringat kembali tentang aku yang mengalahkan temanku saat lomba lari saat masih SMA…Kecepatan lari ku sangat cepat dan aku bertanya dalam Hatiku '' kalau aku bias lari cepat…apakah aku juga bisa lompat tinggi juga…hmm aku harus loncat ke ranting raksasa di pohon itu '' kataku dalam hati….dan aku berlalri cepat kea rah pohon itu…aku langsung angkat kaki dan meloncat….tetapi loncatanku belum cukup tinggi aku mencoba berkali-kali…dan akhirnya aku bisa loncat melewati pohon yang super besar itu…saat itulah aku berlatih meloncat dari pohon ke pohon….bahkan kecepatanku sangat super cepat dibandingkan dengan kecepatanku lomba lari Saat SMA….dan aku juga belajar acrobatic dan meloncat tinggi dengan gaya acrobatic

Setelah loncat tinggi…aku ingin mengendalikan kekuatan Fisik ku…..aku mencari sebuah gedung yang lama tak dipakai , disitulah aku belajar mengendalikan kekuatan fisiku dan aku berhasil menghancurkan dinding, mengangkat benda yang super besar…..setelah latihan aku langsung meloncat ke gedung tingkat 12 ( atap gedung ) dan bersandar dengan santai disana '' Akhirnya aku berhasil Wohoooooooooo ! '' teriaku kegirangan diatas atap gedung tinggi itu….Setelah berbulan-bulan berlatih…akhirnya ku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku….

TO BE CONTINUE !


	4. Chapter 4

3 Bulan kemudian…..

Aku sudah wisuda , ayahku merasa bangga dan memeluku sangat erat , dan aku pun melihat air mata mengalir dipipinya , pada saat itu juga aku merasa terharu , sungguh itu adalah momen terindah , aku termasuk sarjana termuda yang cepat lulus di kampus itu , dan Toujou juga sama sepertiku , Pada malam harinya , aku dan Toujou berniat mengadakan sebuah Pesta yang meriah , dan pesta itu diadakan di Alua kampus saat malam hari , Bnayak orang tertawa , berdansa , dan meminum cocktail dan bir yang kami pesan…..Dosen kuyang bernama Genta mishima pun datang dan langsung memberi selamat kepadaku '' Selamat Kira muridku…dan selamat mencari pekerjaan dan berbaktilah kepada orang tua dan gurumu '' " iya pak dosen " kataku secara singkat dan memeluknya… tiba-tiba …Toujou memanggilku , aku segra dating menuju toujou, dia berkata " Kira , apa kau pernah melihat gadis cantik itu dikampus…aku belum pernah melihatnya sampai sekarang ini '' aku pun melihat gadis yang ditunjuk Toujou , dia bergaun ungu , seksi , mata berwarna merah , dan berambut silver lurus sampai bokong….dia sedang menyendiri duduk , baru pertama kali aku melihat gadis secantik dia dikampus ini…..'' cantiknya…siapakah dia Toujou '' aku tak tau , mungkin dia adalah salah satu murid dikampus ini….." kata Toujou , aku segera pergi kea rah wanita itu , dan bertanya kepadanya " siapakah kamu ? …belum pernah aku melihat gadis secantik dirimu di kampus ini " kataku memujinya " Oh…benarkah ? termikasih " kata gadis itu " ngomong-ngomong namaku adalah Kira , Kira Kojima…senang berkenalan denganmu " kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya " Aku Nirvane….sanag berkenalan denganmu aku adalah Alumini universitas ini sebelun kalian " kata gadis itu . aku langsung kaget dan gemetar " oh …kakak senior ya ? " kataku dalam hati sambil berkeringat " btw…aku mau pergi dulu….bye " kata gadis itu meninggalkan aku…aku pun berjalan , toujou bertanya " hai kenapa kamu " diamlah " jawabku malu…..

4 Minggu setelah Pesta

" WAHHHHH …Bagus ya filmnya " kata Toujou saat kami sehabis pulang dari bioskop " iya…endingnya sedih banget bro " kataku gembira….dan kamipun berdua pulang kerumah masing- masing , setelah aku mengantar taoujou kermuhanya…tiba tiba aku mendengar suara ledakan yang super besar…dan ledakan itu datang dari wilayah apartemenku….jarak rumahku dan toujou adalah 3km….Entah apa yang terjadi , Naluriku mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan wilayah itu, kata Dokter….Naluriku 5X lebih tajam daripada manusia biasa ,.aku langsung berlari dengan kecepatan kilat ku ke ledakan itu…saat aku sampai ditujuan…Aku langsung tertunduk , berlutut , dan makanan yang aku bawa di mall langsung jatuh karena kulepaskan , aku melihat pemadam kebakaran dan 15 mobil polisi , dan ratusan warga menuju suatu tempat , tempat itu adalah RUMAHKU " ayah ? AYAH ?TIDAAAKKKK! " Aku langsung berlari kearah apartemenku yang terbakar api " pak jangan masuk kesana " teriak pemadam kebakaran , tetapi aku mengabaikan mereka demi keselamatan ayahku . Aku pun langsung menembus api-api yang membakar rumahku , dan orang orang langsung heran ….suasana tersebut bercampur tegang,khawatir,dan sedih dan aku menemukan ayahku yang terbaring tak berdaya di dapur rumah saat aku menggendongnya…aku melihat beberapa bekas tembakan di perut ayahku " aku pun langsung loncat membawa ayahku bersamaku …entah kenapa…..aku langsung bisa terbang,Dn kecepatan terbangku melebihi pesawat tempur aku pun langsung terbang membawa ayahku ke rumah sakit " dan saat di Pavilliun aku dan ayahku sedang berbicara " A…..nakku…ma…maafkan A..yah " kataku lemas " aku pun menundukan kepalaku ke dadanya sambil menangis " maafkan aku ayah…maafkan anakmu ini yang sudah meninggalkan- " kataku menangis histeris , ayahku langsung berkata dan memotong kata-katakku " janganlah menanis anakku…ini me…mang s…dah waktuku " kata ayahku tertawa sambil batuk dan " anakku….ku…rasa kau sudah siap un..tuk meng..etahui yang sebenarnya " kata ayahkku yang suarannya sangat lemas ..aku pun mulai tenang dan mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang wajah ayahkku yang setengah hangus terbakar api , dia memberikan isyarat dengan tangan melambai kearahku supaya dia bias membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku aku pung mendekatkan telingaku di mulutnya " anakku…sudah saatnya kau….meng..uhuk..uhuk..getahui tentang ibumu…nama ibumu…uhuk..uhuk addd…allllll…..ah " tiba tiba tangan dan kepalanya langsung terjatuh dan tak ada sedikit nafaspun di mulutnya " AYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! " Teriaku seperti anak kecil di ruangan itu …ayahku sudah tiada…aku pun menangis sepanjang hari…tiba-tiba aku teringat….Saat aku menyelamatkan ayahku dari apartemen….sebelum aku terbang aku melihat suatu tulisan yang menurutku bekas dari peluru…dan tulisan itu bertulis " D.E.M" apakah itu…apakah itu sebuah teka-teki ?

TO BE CONTINUE !


	5. Chapter 5

Keesokan harinya…

Acara pemakaman ayahku dilaksanakan , Keluarga, teman,termasuk diriku juga menguburkan Ayahku tercinta ,jas hitam pun dimana mana, Hujan pun turut menangis menangisi pemakaman ayahku, aku sangat depresi waktu itu , dan aku melihat Kalung yang diberikan ayahku padaku

Flashback…

"nak, ini adalah kalung milik ibumu , bagimana ?, indah kan ?" Tanya ayahku gembira " wah , ini sungguh indah ayah , aku benar-benar suka kalung ini " katakku meneteskan air mata . dan kami pun berpelukan Saat wisudaku .

Malam harinya…..( Rumah Bibi Yuma )

Orang-orang mengadakan acara setelah pelepasan Alm. Ayahku , Toujou pun mendekatiku yang sedang menangis memegang kalung milik ibuku pemberian ayahku " Tenanglah Kira , kematian memang hal yang wajar , janganlah menangis . Ayahmu memang ayah yang hebat " puji toujou dengan mata berkaca-kaca. " terimakasih toujou , kau selalu ada bersamaku , kau selalu menemaniku , kau sudah seperti saudara angkatku sendiri " kataku memeluk Toujou , " aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya ayahmu " kata seorang wanita beriambut silver " oh , Nirvana terimakasih karena dating ke acara pelepasan Alm. Ayahku " kataku mengusap air mataku…." Kira kesinilah nak , ada yang aku ingin bicarakan " Kata bibi Yuma , adik ayahku " iya bibi " aku pun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengikuti bibi Yuma

Kamar bibi Yuma…..

Saat aku masuk kedalam , bibi Yuma langsung memelukku dan menangis " Kira , ayahmu memang kakak yang baik bagiku ,dan dia selalu melindungiku….saat ayahmu pergi , bibi merasa…merasa " kata bibi Yuma menangis histeris sambil memelukku " janganlah menangis bibi , aku yakin sekali …bibi adalah adik yang sangat menghormati kakaknya " kataku memeluknya sambil..mata berkaca-kaca , dan bibiku pun dipanggil adiknya yang bernama Keiji , dia adalah anak tersulung dari keluarga ayahku " Yuma, Kira…acara berdoa segera dimulai…kalian bersiaplah " kata Pamanku…dan kamipun pergi

30 menit kemudian…..

Acara pun telah selesai , dan orang-orang pun berpamitan dengan keluargaku , dan pulang kerumah masing-masing , termasuk Toujou , setelah itu…aku menonton TV , berselimut sweater tebal yang hangat dan meminum the panas taar dan beberapa biscuit , dan aku tidak bisa tidur pada malam itu….

1 minggu kemudian…

Aku mulai bekerja sebagai Pelayan di salah satu Kafe di Kyoto , Kafe itu bukanlah kafe yang mewah , hanya kafe sederhana , tidak pula besar , dan tidak pula kecil , dan Pelanggan-pelanggan di Kafe tersebut lumayan banyak pada suatu saat , ada seorang pelanggan yang memesan sebuah Kopi dan Pancake strawberry , dan aku segera mengantar makanan yang dipesan orang itu , saat aku keluar ingin memberikan pesanan orang itu , aku melihat orang itu sedang dipukuli oleh seorang preman berotot yang berusaha memalak Pelanggan , dan orang-orang disekitarnya takut membantu…"MANA UANGMU….KALAU TIDAK KAU MEMBERIKAN , AKAN KU GOROK LEHERMU !" ancam preman itu " ma…maafkan aku , jangan kau bunuh ak- " belum sempat dia berbicara , preman itu langsung menghunus pisaunya kea rah pelanggan itu , aku menangkis pisau itu dan mendorong preman raksasa itu dan dia kulempar ke luar kafe dan dia terpental ke Tiang ditengah jalan kota Kyoto , belum sempat dia berdiri , aku langsung berlari secepat kilat , dan sekedip mata aku sudah sampai ke hadapan preman itu , dan aku lucuti celananya dan aku tusukan pisauku ke bagian bahu bajunya tampa melukai orang itu , maka , tergantunglah orang itu menangis diatas tiang yang tinggi , dan orang-orang disekitar wilayah itu terkaget-kaget dengan kekuatanku , dan ketaa kepada preman yang Kugantung di tiang yang tinggi itu

Saat aku kembali ke Kafe , orang-orang member beribu tepuk tangan kepadaku …dan seorang kawank kerjaku dating keadaku dan menepuk bahuku " Itu keren sekali bung..Dariman kau punya kemampuan seperti itu ? " kata temanku yang kagum sambil ketawa ngakak , dan bosku dating kepadaku " Wah kira…kalu begini , aku akan menaikan gajihmu karena kau menghajar orang itu " kata bosku tersenyum " hehehehehehe…..terima kasih kawan-kawan " kataku malu…dan kawan-kawanku dan bosku menggendongku dan melemparkan aku ke udara…

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah Bibi Yuma

" wah , capek sekali aku hari ini " kataku berjalan pulang meleati lading saah yang besar , Tiba Tiba seorang wanita berjubah cream dan topeng menutupi wajahnya menyerangku secara mendadak " SIAPA KAU ?" Kataku kepada wanita itu , siapakah dia , dan apa maunya dia dariku…..

TO BE CONTINUE !


	6. Chapter 6 ( Part 1 )

Tanpa sepatah katapun , ia pun langsung menyerangku dengan cara melompat tinggi dan mengeluarkan sebuah Pedang , aku tak tau darimana asalnya pedang itu , tetapi saat Pedang itu keluar , cahaya Pedangnya itu menyilaukan mataku , aku pun segera berguling dan meloncat kea rah kanan dengan tujuan untuk menghindari Pedangnya , dan tanah pun terbelah dan juga diiringi bersama gempa bumi , untung saja aku mengindar , dan untung saja tidak ada warga disekitar situ yang terkena kerusakan yang dibuat oleh wanita itu , aku pun langsung melompat dan mengarahkan kakikku dan meluncur kearah wanita itu , tetapi wanita itu menangkis tendangan ku dengan pedang nya , dan mendorong pedangnya untuk melemparkan ku , aku kesakitan dan terpental ke langit , tetapi saat diudara aku bias mengendalikan tubuhku dan berhenti di udara berkat jurus terbangku .Aku pun langsung meluncur kembali ke bumi , saat aku meluncur , aku pun mengeluarkan tamparanku yang dilapisi api Biru yang dulunya aku pelajari di Hutan , Aku menamai jurusku dengan Nama "Terra Break" dan menghantam wanita itu , dan meledaklah wilayah yang aku hantam , dan menjadi sebuah lubang raksasa bekas dari tamparanku itu , saat asapnya sudah hilang , ternyata wanita itu tidak ada disitu…..aku pun kebingungan….tak lama kemudian , ada puluhan meteor dari langit atas seolah-olah menyerangku , aku pun mengeluarkan jurusku yang bernama " Attack Breaker" dan aku pun memagari area disekitarku dengan pagar energy transparan yang kupelajari di Hutan, dan area itupun meledak llagi , setelah ledakan itu , wanita itu pun terkejut dengan tidak terlukanya aku , dan hanya ada sedikit luka gores yang disayat pedangnya di lengan bagian atasku….

TO BE CONTUNE !


	7. Chapter 6 (Part 2)

Akupun memulai lagi serangan ku dengan mulai berlari ke arahnya…dia terkejut saat aku berlari, aku mengeluarkan aura jingga dan mirip arpi ,dan aku pun menyeruduknya…dia pun berteriak dan terpental ke lading yang jauh

"Huh…huh….a…aku berhasil"kataku sambil terengah –engah

Akupun berjalan dan mendekati perempuan itu , aku pun membuka topengnya…dan….?

"Ni…..NIRVANA!?" Kataku erkejut setelah membuka topeng itu…dan ternyata itu adalah nirvana…

"Bagus uga kekuatanmu Kira , kau memang Darah campuran yang handal"

Kata Nirvana…

Aku pun terkejut " Darah campuran ?apa maksudanya ?" kataku dalam batinku

"kenapa kamu menyerangku ?"tanyaku serius

"aku hany ingin mengetes kemampuanmu , untuk kujadikan kau salah satu dari Koalisi kami " kata nirvana tersenyum

"Koalisi ?...Koalisi apaan ? "" kataku dengan nada tegas

"Jangan banyak Tanya Kira-kun , besok….temui aku disebuah kedai di Kyoto "

Dia lalu memberikan sebuah kertas yang berisi alamat kedai tersebut

Dan akupun pulang kerumah…...

Saat dirumah , aku pun memikirkan apa yang dia katakana " darah campuran ,hmmm….apa maksudnya…..?" kataku dalam batin

Keesokan harinya , saat disebuah kedai yang nirvana tunjukan….aku pun disambut Nirvana di pintu kedai , mungkin dia lama sekali menunggu

Dengan tersenyum, Nirvana berkata

"Wah…..Kira-kun…kamu sedikit terlambat " katanya

Akupun menjawab "Oh…Nirvana-Chan…aku penasaran apa yang kau katakan kemaren…ayo kita masuk " kataku…..

Saat didalam kedai pun kami berbincang…langit pun terdengar Guntur dan haripun hujan

"Seperti yang kau katakana tadi malam, apa maksudmu yang kau katakana bahwa aku ini darah campuran " tanyaku penasaran

Wajah Nirvana pun menjadi serius…

"Kira-kun….apakah kamu pernah mendengar cerita tentang mahkluk yang bernama "Spirit" ?" Tanya Nirvana

"Aku pernah mendengarnya …tapi lupa tentang mahkluk itu " kataku menjawab…..

"Dahulu…ini terjadi beribu tahun yang lalu…seorang mahkluk yang bernama Spirit dating ke bumi dan menyebabkan bumi hampir hancur , Spirit itu dikenal dengan nama "Spirit yang pertama" Dialah spirit pertama dan orang-orang dibumi pun takut padanya karena bisa membawa kepunahan umat manusia"

"Menurut sejarah….semua spirit itu adalah wanitayang diubah oleh mahkluk yang bernama Phantom , kekuatan mereka bisa disegel dengan cara dicium Oleh seorang pria " kata nirvana….

Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak…sementara Nirvana masih berwaja datar

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH….SPIRIT ? MAHKLUK YANG DITAKUTI MANUSIA LANGSUNG LEMAH KARENA DICIUM SEORANG PRIA ?HAHAHAHA…."

Aku pun berhenti tertawa karena aku menyadari bahwa orang di kedai sudah berpikir aku ini Gila…..

"maaf..maaf..oke..lanjutkan " kataku

"Kira,kau punya bakat special…aku bisa melihat ada aura spirit dalam badanmu " kata Nirvana

Aku pun terkejut….dan aku pun bertanya

"Kudengar kau bilang tadi spirit itu hanya wanita….tapi kenapa kau bilang sekarang ada spirit laki-laki?...aneh " kataku bingung….

"Maukah kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat ?" Tanya Nirvana

"hmmm…boleh, kemana ?" tanyaku

"ke markas ku nanti kutunjukan jalanya " kata Nirvana

Aku pun terkejut , dia punya markas…markas apa ? Dan kami pun pergi….

Dan sampailah kami di suatu lapangan yang terbuka…..

"oke..jadi, apa yang kita lakukan disini, Nirvana ? " kataku bingung

Nirvana pun mengeluarkan sebuah Handphone dan mengatakan " Ini nirvana…tolong buka gerbangnya "

Tiba-tiba tanah itu pun bergetar , seperti gempa bumi…

"Jangan takut" kata nirvana

Tiba-tiba…muncul sebuah lift naik keatas

"Lift…dibawah tanah ?"kataku dalam batin bingung

"ayo masuk"kata nirvana memegang tanganku dan masuk ke lift itu

Langsung lift itu turun kebawah tanah dengan cepat

"WOAAAAAHHH"Teriaku panic , sedangkan nirvana hanya diam saja

Dan kamipun sampai disebuah tempat mirip laboraturium dibawah tanah itu…

Disitu banyak sekali orang , tapi kebanyakan semuanya gadis…lelakinya hanya sedikit

"Ah…nirvana , jadi ini anak yang kau inginkan jadi anggota kita "

"iya tuan" kata nirvana

Aku pun bingung dengan pria yang bertanya pada Nirvana itu….siapakah dia ?

Bersambung….


End file.
